The Sick and Twisted World of Naruto
by Gaara the hated
Summary: A series of disturbing short stories about the characters of Naruto. A morbid and grim version of the world of Naruto, but filled with good hearted laughs for all the kids. Something for the whole family, damnit! Rated M for excessive gore and violence...
1. Naruto

The Sick and Twisted World of Naruto

Summary: A series of disturbing short stories about the characters of Naruto. A morbid and grim version of the world of Naruto. Rated M for excessive gore and violence, and disturbing images. It was only a matter of time before I did this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, pass the Prozac.

* * *

Naruto

Naruto was lonely. All the villagers hated him. He did not know why. Not one person ever showed him any kindness. Each passing day was filled with pain and suffering. The villagers called him things that should not be heard by anyone. They abused him physically, as well as mentally. They beat their frustration and anger out of him daily. Sometimes with bats. They thrashed his apartment on many occasions. But this was all going to change.

One day Naruto was sick of it. He wasn't going to take it anymore. Why should he be the scapegoat for the villagers' personal problems? He had enough of this shit and finally decided to do something about it.

He grabbed what he needed and headed out. Naruto smiled. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

His first destination was the academy. How many times had he been laughed at, picked on, and mistreated by his fellow classmates, as well as his instructors.

He started pouring gasoline around the entire building. He then entered the building while continuously pouring the gasoline. After he was satisfied, he flicked a match into the can, and threw it immediately. The can exploded and went up in flames. The fire started to spread quickly. Naruto ran out of the school. Once out, he watched as the building was engulfed with flames. He laughed as he saw the children and their instructors scream while being burned alive. He savored every moment of it.

After he was content with his work, he moved onto bigger and better things. Mainly the villagers. Today they were going to pay.

* * *

The villagers had all gathered together after they had found out what Naruto had done. They were planning on making Naruto pay for his evil deed.

Naruto stood in front of them with a smile on his face.

"There he is!" shouted the villagers. "You little shit! We're going to fuck you up!"

"Are you?" said Naruto amused.

"Get the little fucker!" the villagers screamed.

The leader of the crowd ran up to Naruto.

Naruto smashed the man's genitals with a crowbar. The man screamed in pain. Naruto then smashed his head open.

The villagers looked on in horror before regaining their anger and charged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged a man's punch and kicked him into the ground. Naruto shoved the end of the crowbar through the man's eye until it came out on the other side of his head. The man screamed in agony. Naruto pulled the crowbar out of his head and then swung it as hard as he could, knocking the man's head off.

A woman lunged at Naruto, while swinging a bat. Naruto easily dodged this. He cracked the woman's back with his crowbar. The woman screamed. Naruto smiled at this. He then started pounding on her body with the crowbar. He had broken every bone in her body. He left her to die slowly.

A man attacked Naruto with brass knuckles. Naruto jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Naruto shoved the crowbar into the back of his neck. He pushed the crowbar down hard. The top of the man's head flew off, exposing his skull. Naruto then smashed his skull open and started bashing his brain. Blood and chunks of his brain flew everywhere as the man screamed. Naruto left him to his cruel fate.

Naruto threw the crowbar over his head.

Another man attacked Naruto with a sledgehammer. Naruto avoided the blow and kicked the man in the face. Naruto took his sledgehammer and smashed the man's groin with it. The man screamed in agonizing pain. Naruto then swung the sledgehammer into the man's throat, killing him painfully.

Naruto smashed a man's head with the sledgehammer and took the katana from the dead owner.

He then shoved the katana into the throat of a man who had ran up to him.

Naruto impaled the next guy and hacked up the other.

Naruto threw the katana into the crowd, killing three people.

Several villagers started to run away in panic.

Naruto looked at them in disgust. He threw many kunai at them, which killed each of them.

Naruto took out a hammer and looked at the remaining villagers. There were only four left.

Naruto ran toward one, avoiding his punches, Naruto shoved the sharp end of the hammer into his eye and yanked it out. The man screamed in horror. Naruto did the same to his other eye. He left the screaming man behind to suffer and moved to his next victim.

Naruto dodged another man's kick and smashed the hammer into the man's Adams apple.

Naruto started pounding the hammer into the face of the next man. Soon, all that was left was a bloody pulp.

Naruto picked up a cleaver that he found lying on the ground. He smiled and looked at the last guy.

The man stared at Naruto in terror. He started begging Naruto to spare his life. Naruto looked at him and laughed.

"You're too late!" said Naruto. "Save your breath!"

Naruto chopped his head off.

That man was Iruka.

Naruto looked at his work feeling pleased. He was about to leave, when he found a women hiding with her child. Naruto smiled with glee.

"No! Please don't! I beg you!" shouted the mother. "Have a heart!"

"…Have a heart?" said Naruto. "You fuckers took mine a long time ago!"

He grabbed the child and cut off each of his limbs, one by one. He hacked up the child into little pieces in front of his mother.

The mother cried and screamed. Naruto looked at her and laughed.

"It's your turn now!" he said.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed.

Naruto cut her torso open and ripped her heart out. He took her heart and smashed it on her face. He then left feeling satisfied.

Naruto went back to his apartment. He decided that today was the best day of his life.

From that day on, no one ever bothered Naruto again.

* * *

Author Notes

This is the end of the first chapter. The next will be Sasuke.

For those of you who might be wondering, I am still continuing Dosu Kinuta in the Journey to Kick Orochimaru's Ass, I'm just taking a short break due to many things that are occupying my time.

Please read and review

- Gaara the hated


	2. Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke hated his fan girls. They were so fucking annoying. They just couldn't leave him alone, especially Sakura.

_God! Can't they understand that I don't have time for that shit! I have to concentrate on training if I ever wish to defeat Itachi. _Sasuke thought. _And even if I wasn't concentrating on avenging my clan's death, it's not like I would ever want anything to do with Sakura. She is such an annoying bitch. She also treats everyone like shit, even her best friend. Plus she even has PINK HAIR! I mean, she couldn't be more annoying if she tried._

Sasuke just plain hated Sakura. (I mean, who doesn't?) He had no hope for her. She was a lost cause. She always treated Naruto like shit, even though he was always nice to her. That bitch! If he hadn't been devoting all his time to Itachi, he was sure that he and Naruto could have been good friends. Naruto knew the pain of loneliness as much as he did. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

* * *

Sasuke was outside, sitting on a bench, eating his lunch which consisted of riceballs as usual. He looked up at the clouds and smiled.

_Maybe Shikamaru is on to something. _Sasuke thought to himself, enjoying the silence. (Which, of course was short lived)

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura and his fan club.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Sasuke, suddenly feeling suicidal.

"I finally found you!" shrieked Sakura, who got too close to Sasuke for her own good.

Sasuke was feeling very uncomfortable at how close Sakura was.

"Sasuke, do you want to have hot sweaty man sex with me, while telling me how SEXY I am?" exclaimed Sakura, who was trying to act cute.

Sasuke threw up in Sakura's face in disgust. His half digested lunch, as well as his breakfast completely covered her face.

"S-Sasuke!" exclaimed a very shocked Sakura. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED!"

Sakura started licking the vomit on her face and began wiping it all over her body.

Sasuke threw up his entire stomach's contents.

All of his fan girls started licking up the vomit hungrily, fighting each other for a taste. (Yes, I know how fucking sick this is)

Sasuke stared at them with pure disgust. He held his stomach painfully. He wished Itachi would just come and kill him already.

* * *

He started forming a plan in his mind. He smiled when he had it all figured out.

"If you sadistic bitches really want me that badly, then fight to the death right now and the last one standing will get an uh…nod of approval from me." Said Sasuke. _Heh heh! They'll each kill one another until no one is left! Then I'll finally be free._

Sasuke's fan girls all cried in delight, completely ready to throw their lives away pointlessly. (The crazy bitches)

They all started going at each other. There were bitch slaps, hair pulling, nail breaking, and other shit! The fucking madness!

Then they started getting serious and began fucking each other up. Especially the fat girl. Yeah, they fucked her up. But then Sakura went all psycho bitch on everyone and started doing that Inner Sakura shit. Needless to say, everyone lay dead in a heap of their own blood. Sakura was the only one standing up, holding up Ino's decapitated head. She was laughing insanely because she's seriously fucked in the head, I mean she had split personalities and shit. Obviously from years of being abused and raped by her father…or mother. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke was really freaking out now and started sweating nervously. _F-Fuck! She survived? No fucking way! I'll never give her a nod of approval! Fuck that shit! I'd rather suck Itachi's dick! Wait…NO I WOULD'NT!_

Sakura started slowly walking up to Sasuke.

"STAY BACK BITCH!" shrieked Sasuke, who was panicking. "I'LL NEVAH GIVE YOU MY APPROVAL! NEVAH AH SAY!"

Sakura was just about to throw herself on Sasuke because she's a fucking whore.

Suddenly Hinata came out of nowhere and gentle fisted Sakura in her fucking throat. She died like the stupid bitch she was. (Ha ha)

Hinata looked at Sakura's dead body and smiled.

"Yes! Now that I'm like the only girl left in this fucking village, Naruto has no choice but to love me, and if he doesn't I'll kick his fucking ass!" said Hinata, excitedly.

"Wow! Thanks Hinata!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Wanna go out with me?"

"Fuck no bitch!" replied Hinata as she kneed Sasuke in the balls. (So much for restoring his clan)

Sasuke laid on the ground clutching his family jewels, in the fetal position.

"So this is what it's like to be in love."

* * *

Author Notes

This is the end of the second chapter. The next will be Sakura.

I've always thought that Sasuke's fan girls would do anything for him.

I'm planning on making several new fics in the near future, including the sequel to **The Adventures of the Sound Trio at Seven-Eleven.**

It will most likely be a two part fic and should be out soon.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, you know you want to**

- Gaara the hated


End file.
